Ricky The Animated Series
Ricky: The Animated Series is a British-American comedy animated show which was released from May 31st 1997 to April 30th 2005 from Cartoon Network (from GoAnimate for Real Life) and Go!Super (now GoAnimate Super Channel), it premiered in Cartoon Network Bamtoons in US in Summer 1998 to 2004 and then Tickle-U block in 2005 to 2006. Length 10 minutes (1997-2000) 20 minutes (2000-2005) Distributors Warner Bros. Television and Empire Studios (GoAnimate Kids, 1997-1999) Warner Bros. Television, Alcon Entertainment and Empire Studios (Go!Super, 1999-2000) Warner Bros. Television, Alcon Entertainment and Empire Studios (GoAnimate Super Channel, 2000-2004) Warner Bros Television, GoAnimate Animation and Alcon Entertainment (RTV/GoAnimate, 2004-2005) Episodes Season 1: 1997-1999 (GoAnimate Kids) # Pilot (The Adventure Begins) May 31st 1997 #Thunderstorm (Episode 2) June 1st 1997 #Camping (Episode 3) June 6th 1997 #Tidying Up (Episode 4) June 10th 1997 #Lego Builderman's Birthday (Episode 5) June 13th 1997 #The Red Horizon's Teapot (Episode 6) June 18th 1997 #Fathers Day (Episode 7) June 23rd 1997 #Mothers Day (Episode 8) June 25th 1997 #Jasper's Lesson (Episode 9) June 28th 1997 #Green Ninja Horror gets lost (Part 1, Episode 10) June 30th 1997 #Green Ninja Horror gets lost (Part 2, Episode 11) July 1st 1997 #April Fools Day (Episode 12) July 15th 1997 #Clay (Episode (Episode 13) July 28th 1997 #Baby Legoman (Episode 14) July 31st 1997 #The Powercut (Episode 15) August 1st 1997 # Christmas Day (Episode 16) January 18th 1998 # Winter Fools Day (Episode 17) January 29th 1998 # April Fools Day (Episode 18) April 9th 1998 # Dinosaurs (Episode 19) June 3rd 1998 # Adventure Gadget and Rikky (Episode 20) December 31st 1998 # Finale (Episode 21) January 1st 1999 Season 2: 1999-2000 (Go!Super) # Who's a Little Bouncin? (Episode 22) June 3rd 1999 # I think is honey is sticky (Episode 23) July 13th 1999 # Stuck (Episode 24) August 19th 1999 # Help I'm Lost (Episode 25) October 1st 1999 # Second Finale (Episode 26) January 1st 2000 Season 3: 2000-2004 (GoAnimate Super Channel) # Staying Up (Episode 27) January 3rd 2000 # Clock Shock (Episode 28) April 5th 2001 # Damaged (Episode 29) July 13th 2002 # Sports Day (Episode 30) August 30th 2003 # Third Finale (Episode 31) September 1st 2004 Season 4 2004-2005 (RTV/GoAnimate) # Party Games (Episode 32) September 30th 2004 # Goodbye for now! (Episode 33) January 1st 2005 Trivia and Premiering It's premieres on GoAnimate Kids in 1998 in the UK and Cartoon Network (from GoAnimate in Real Life) in the USA in 1997 then Cartoon Network Tickle-U programming block (formerly Bamtoons) from Summer 1998 to 2006 Live-Action Series To see live-action TV series, why not go to The Legoman Fantastic Adventures of Rikky Joey? for great fun with Ricky, Jasper, and Builderman. Film To see the animated film from GoAnimate and CP Films' great adventure film, why not go and see The Red Horizon?. 1982 Animated Series To see the 1982 animated series from Season 1 to 32, go to Ricky's WorldCategory:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki